


Taking Care of Natsusa

by Sasako_Haise



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasako_Haise/pseuds/Sasako_Haise
Summary: One-shots of Natsusa and the team, centred around his condition, cervical hernia.
Relationships: Natsusa Yuzuki & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Taking Care of Natsusa

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fan fiction, so please bear with me and excuse my terrible writing. Updates might be slow, but I’ll be sure to finish this

Ibuki Ueoka 

Ibuki wasn’t really sure what happened. One moment Natsusa was fine, joking around and bullying him like usual; the next, he was lying on his back looking like even breathing was painful. 

Everything had been going fine. Ibuki, Natsusa and Sei were all enjoying their evening, playing cards and eating junk food like any other day. Then, after a while, Sei decided to leave, and Natsusa and Ibuki were the only ones left in the small dorm. Natsusa was curled up on the couch, scrolling through his phone, and Ibuki was starting to make some ramen when it happened. Natsusa’s muscles tensed, and his phone clattered to the floor. 

Ibuki, gearing the noise, turned and started to ask, “Natsusa, you al-“ when he saw the other lying on the floor, face down and shaking. Ibuki gasped, running to the others side, turning him over and asking what was wrong. Only two words were ground out of the quivering boy, but they answered all questions in Ibuki’s mind. “Cervical. Hernia.” Immediately, Ibuki lifted Natsusa up and carried him to the bed, the boy tense in his arms, clearly unable to move. 

He gently lay him down on the bed, making sure he was in a comfortable position. Natsusa’s eyes were screwed shut against the pain, but his eyes were still watering, despite his efforts. 

Ibuki, remembering Sei’s instructions in case a time like this ever arose, quickly got a towel to soak in cold water to put around Natsusa’s neck. After returning and gently lifting the other boy’s neck, cringing at the wince of pain, he did just that. 

“I’ll call Sei, okay?” he asked , not really expecting an answer. As he turned to get his phone, a small, broken voice quietly called out, “No. Don’t call him. H-he’s probably just got home.” Ibuki’s heart ached for his friend, knowing that he was the cause for his pain. “Are you sure? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” In response, he got a surprisingly bitter voice in return, but still broken with pain. “‘M sure. S-sei has looked after me f-far too much already. He’s the one who s-stayed with me in the hospital the whole time.” 

After that, a silence remained between the two friends, not awkward nor comfortable, one not knowing what to say, the other in too much pain to think about it. Ibuki sat at Natsusa’s side for a few hours, before warming up some food, half of which he fed to Natsusa and the other for himself. After that, he loosely held Natsusa’s hand, it was completely loose in his hand, until a few hours later, when some grip had returned , the slightest pressure being applied to Ibuki’s own fingers. Ten minutes later, he finally worked up the courage to ask what he had wanted to since Natsusa found him at the club. 

“What happed to you in the crash, exactly?” Natsusa huffed a small breath, “Finally got the balls to ask, idiot?” After another long breath, he began. “When we crashed, I was thrown the opposite direction from you. I’m not sure exactly what happened, but I know that I hit the ground really hard, and shattered the right side of my hip, and my whole right leg.” 

Ibuki gawked, saying, “I thought you only hurt your neck!” 

Natsusa scoffed, “As if. If that was the case, I wouldn’t have to have done so much rehab. I would’ve been out in a few months. But yes, I also hurt my neck. Supposedly, I broke it, but it was just a hairline fracture, and the disk in my neck got all messed up because of that.” 

Ibuki was clutching his hand so tight that the circulation was being cut off. “B-but what did they do about your hip and leg? You said that they shattered, how did they fix it?” 

Natsusa sighed. “They were going to amputate it, but my family and Sei fought against that. The doctors finally decided to try their best, and it worked out well enough.” 

Ibuki frowned. “‘Well enough’? What does that mean?” 

His friend began to stretch a little as feeling returned to his limbs. “It means that in my right leg I can’t feel anything.” 

Ibuki swallowed dryly as Natsusa sat up and told him, “I’m alright now, I can leave in five minutes. That’s for the help.” “It’s no problem. I can take you home if you want.” Natsusa nodded in affirmation and stood up on wobbly legs, and after a few practice steps, got his bag and went out the door with Ibuki on his tail.


End file.
